Friendship Means Everything
''Friendship Means Everything ''- Season 1, Episode 1 Previous: N/A Next: The Egg Friendship Means Everything 'is the first episode of the first season of the fan-made spin off, ''It's Ni-Hao All Over Again. Plot Kai-Lan, Yeye, and Gu Nai Nai move to New Orans, making Kai-Lan have a little trouble adjusting to her new surroundings in her new home. Later, she meets different animals in New Orans, and becomes friends with them. Kai-Lan, Gu Nai Nai, Yeye, and Kai-Lan's new buddies all move in to a castle. Episode (The episode begins in Kai-Lan's house. Kai-Lan and Yeye are packing a few of their belongings. Kai-Lan's friends were celebrating her goodbye.) * {'''Tolee} "Kai-Lan, hope you have a good time." * {Lulu} "Are we going to see you again?" * {Kai-Lan} "Don't worry. I'm sure you guys will come to visit...uhh, Yeye. Where are we going again?" * {Yeye} "We're going to New Orans." * {Hoho} "Where's that?" * {Yeye} "It's far away from here." * {Rintoo} "Do you think we can visit Kai-Lan?" * {Yeye} "Of course. That doesn't mean you won't see her again." * {Kai-Lan} "That's right. I mught come visit, and you can come by anytime." * {Yeye} "Well then, Kai-Lan. I guess it's time to go." * {Tolee, Rintoo, Hoho, Lulu} "Bye, Kai-Lan! Have fun! Hope to see you again! Miss you! Have a good time!" * {Kai-Lan} "I will! Thank you! Hope to see you again someday!" (The scene cuts to the bus station.) * {Kai-Lan} "Yeye, is it just you and me?" * {Yeye} "Nope. Gu Nai Nai is coming with us." * {Kai-Lan} (gasp) "Really?" * {Yeye} "Yes." * {Kai-Lan} "Wow! I can't believe she's coming with us!" (At that moment, Gu Nai Nai came.) * {Gu Nai Nai} "That's right." * {Kai-Lan} "Wow! This vacation will be twice as fun!" (The bus came. The three picked up their luggage and went inside the bus. They found three empty seats in the front. The doors close and the bus takes off. When it reached to a stop in New Orans, Kai-Lan, Gui Nai Nai, and Yeye get off with their stuff.) * {Kai-Lan} "Wow. It looks so different here." * {Yeye} "Exactly. New Orans is a very happy place." * {Kai-Lan} "Oooh. Just imagine the fun I'll have here..." (sadly) "If my friends were here..." * {Gu Nai Nai} "Now don't worry, Kai-Lan. You'll make new friends here." * {Kai-Lan} (sadly) "I know that, but I don't know where to start." (They noticed a green cat with a few pieces of white hair sticking out -- Munloosh -- coming towards them.) * {Yeye} "How about that kid?" (The cat meets up with Kai-Lan.) * {Kai-Lan} "Uh...Hello?" (Munloosh made a long gasp, and runs away.) * {Gu Nai Nai} "I wonder what got into him...?" * {Yeye} "That will have to wait until later. Right now, we have to find a place to stay." (Later, the three come to a castle.) * {Kai-Lan} "Woah! Yeye! Gu Nai Nai! Can we stay in there?" * {Yeye} "Well, it doesn't look like anyone is living in there." * {Gu Nai Nai} "I don't see why not." * {Kai-Lan} "Yay!" * {Voices} "Wah hoo!" (An orange pig -- Inferope -- and a gray frog -- Croaminch -- were running by. Both ram their selves on a tree, and mangoes fall down. They offered Kai-Lan, Yeye, and Gu Nai Nai the fruits.) * {Kai-Lan} "Hello there. My name is Kai-Lan." (Croaminch gives Kai-Lan a quick handshake.) * {Croaminch} "Well, howdy do, Miss Kai-Lan." * {Inferope} "And a hello to you, too. My name is Inferope." * {Croaminch} "And I'm Croaminch." * {Yeye} "I'm her grandfather." * {Gu Nai Nai} "And I'm her grand aunt." * {Croaminch} "Why, it's a pleasure to meet y'all!" * {Inferope} "Now if you'll excuse us, we have some business to take care of!" (The two run off, and Kai-Lan follows them.) * {Kai-Lan} "Wait! Where are you guys going?" * {Inferope} "Well...uhh, we're invited to a guild..." * {Croaminch} "But we have no idea where it is." * {Kai-Lan} "Do you know what it's called?" * {Inferope} "Nope...Well, right now...Croaminch, my friend. Why don't we show Miss Kai-Lan around town?" * {Kai-Lan} "Really?" * {Inferope} "Yep." * {Kai-Lan} "I'll ask Yeye and Gu Nai Nai." (runs up to them) "Yeye! Gu Nai Nai! Can I go with Croaminch and Inferope? They want to show me around town." * {Gu Nai Nai} "Sure you can." * {Yeye} "As long as you stay out of trouble." * {Croaminch} "Don't worry, none. We'll be careful. I promise." (The scene cuts to the New Orans playground.) * {Inferope} "Kai-Lan, this is New Orans' greatest playground ever built." * {Croaminch} "We usually see this huge mouse named Loundro here." * {Kai-Lan} "I don't see her...or him." (The large blue mouse surprisingly bumps into them. They fell into a mud puddle. Loundro looks down, and laughs nervously.) * {Loundro} "Uh...sorry." * {Kai-Lan} (slightly irritated) "Hm...Let me guess, you're Loundro." * {Loundro} "The one and only! So, who might you be, girl?" * {Kai-Lan} "My name is Kai-Lan. I just moved in with my grandpa and my great aunt. Now, I taken on a little tour around town." * {Loundro} "Really? Well, I don't mind coming with you on this so-called tour." * {Croaminch}" Yee haw! Tag along then, Loundro!" * {Inferope} "Yeah, come with us." (Later, they come to a small shop.) * {Kai-Lan} "What's that shop?" * {Inferope} "That's the fashion shop. We usually see a purple panda named Gwallon and a yellow koala named Chimasey visit this shop." (Kai-Lan looks hard through the glass. Indeed, Gwallon and Chimasey are in there.) * {Gwallon} "Chimasey, I absolutely love this diamond you gave me. It's simply divine." * {Chimasey} "I knew you'll love it." (Kai-Lan, Croaminch, Inferope, and Loundro enter the shop.) * {Loundro} "Hey guys!" * {Gwallon} "Why, it's a pleasure to meet you, miss." * {Kai-Lan} "It's a pleasure to meet you, too. My name is Kai-Lan." * {Croaminch} "She just moved in." * {Inferope} "Now we're showing her around town." * {Chimasey} "That's great. We would like to show you around as well." * {Kai-Lan} "How fantastic." (The scene cuts to the seven going to the castle Kai-Lan is moving in. It was dark inside.) * {Kai-Lan} "That's weird. Why is it dark inside?" * {Gwallow} "Obviously, this castle is not very old." * {Inferope} "Perhaps a power failure?" (The lights go back on and everyone yelled "Surprise!". Munloosh and Sunflowy appeared.) * {Munloosh & Sunflowy} "Su-prise!" * {Munloosh} "Hi, I'm Munloosh!" * {Sunflowy} "And I'm Sunflowy and we threw this party just for you, girl." * {Munloosh} "What do you call yourself?" * {Kai-Lan} "My name is Kai-Lan." * {Croaminch} "Miss Kai-Lan just moved in today." * {Loundro} "Now we're showing her around town." * {Munloosh} "So were you surprised, Kai-Lan?" * {Sunflowy} "Were you? Huh, huh, huh?" * {Kai-Lan} "Very surprised. So you threw this party to celebrate my welcome to New Orans?" * {Munloosh} "Yeah." * {Chimasey} "How did you hear about it?" * {Munloosh} "Kai-Lan, I was that cat you saw earlier. I know there was gonna be a new girl in town." * {Sunflowy} "And he told me about it, so that's when we planned this whole thing." (The scene cuts to the top floor. The gang heard some singing "Greensleeves" in the halls. They checked the rooms, but no one was in there. When Kai-Lan check the balcony, she found a cyan colored owl singing while painting a beach scene.) * {Kai-Lan} "Hello!" (The owl was startled when he heard the voice.) * {Kai-Lan} "Oh my! I'm so sorry to disrupt you." * {Minstite} "Oh, that's okay, miss..." * {Kai-Lan} "Kai-Lan. I just moved here. Today. Now I'm taken to a tour around town with some other friends." (calling out) "Hey guys! Come here!" (The others met at the balcony.) * {Gwallon} "Hey! My good friend, Minstite!" * {Minstite} "Gwallon!" (Both come together for a hug.) * {Kai-Lan} "They know each other?" * {Croaminch} "That's right." * {Chimasey} "In fact, we all met before." * {Inferope} "Okay, let's go downstairs now." (When they turn to leave, they see a small red alien -- Cortish. When it saw them, it ran off. Kai-Lan goes after it.) * {Kai-Lan} "Wait up!" (The red alien stops by an empty room. Kai-Lan finally catches up to him.) * {Kai-Lan} "Oh, good. You stopped running. Hello there. My name is Kai-Lan..." (The red alien did not respond back.) * {Kai-Lan} "...I just moved here today, and I went around town with other characters." (No respond still.) * {Kai-Lan} "...What's your name?" * {Cortish} "Uh...C...Co...Cortish." (The others came by.) * {Chimasey} "Aw, I love how shy he is." * {Kai-Lan} "Really?" * {Croaminch} "Yep. He's also the youngest." (Kai-Lan heard Yeye and Gu Nai Nai call her name. She finds them in a room.) * {Kai-Lan} "Yeye. Gu Nai Nai. Did you call me?" * {Gu Nai Nai} "We sure did. How was your tour?" * {Kai-Lan} "It was great. I met new friends." (they appeared behind her) "They're all here." * {Yeye} "Wow! You sure made lots of friends, Kai-Lan." (The party was over a while later. The party guests left the castle.) * {Yeye} (calling out to the guests) "Thanks for coming!" (closes the door behind him) "Well, what a day." * {Gu Nai Nai} "What a day, indeed." * {Inferope} (sadly) "I guess that means we should go too." (The others sighed sadly. Kai-Lan thought for a while. Then, she had something.) * {Kai-Lan} "Yeye! Gu Nai Nai! I have an idea! Why don't my friends stay with me?" * {Yeye} "Huh?" * {Kai-Lan} "They can stay with us as long as they like." * {Chimasey} "We can?" * {Gu Nai Nai} "Well..." (Yeye and Gu Nai Nai thought for a minute. Then, they respond.) * {Yeye} "Sure." (Inferope and the others cheered.) * {Munloosh} "Just imagine all the fun we'll have together!" * {Loundro} "Yeah! It's gonna be so awesome!" * {Yeye} "Come on. We'll find rooms for you." * {Croaminch} "Cool with us!" * {Kai-Lan} "We'll be best friends forever!" (Kai-Lan writes in her diary: ~ Dear Diary, '' '' When I first moved into New Orans, I was a little unsure if the kids there would like me. But now that I know a few of them, I know from that time that I would enjoy my stay. End of episode